Rocka
Rocka is a rookie Hero Factory agent, member of Alpha 1, and Hero Recon Team volunteer. Biography Rocka was recently created in the Assembly Tower with the most up-to-date parts (such as the 2.0 upgrade) and the latest available technology. As the scientists wanted to create another exceptional rookie Hero, they modeled Rocka after their last successful creation, William Furno. Since his creation, he has spent the majority of his time in the Training Sphere, completing over 100 missions. He also befriended the Alpha 1 Team, and was accepted as a member of its Rookie 1 division. ''Savage Planet'' When the Hero Factory received a distress call from Professor Aldous Witch, Rocka was sent to Quatros to help him. However, upon arriving, he realized that the distress call was fake, and was then confronted by Aldous Witch, who had become the Witch Doctor. After members of the Alpha Team were given the Upgrade to animal armor, they arrived on Quatros in order to investigate. The Heroes then came into opposition with the local wildlife and started to battle them. During which Rocka along with Preston Stormer and Dunkan Bulk were shrunken, but eventually restored by Julius Nex. Rocka then was briefly transformed to an XL form which he used to defeat Witch Doctor. ''Breakout'' Rocka was tasked with capturing Voltix who carried an essence of Von Nebula. Voltix freed all the captured villains and escaped. Heroes were then sent out on missions, while Rocka stayed back at the Hero Factory by the order of the HRT. Rocka was in the containment facility when Black Phantom took over. He contacted Zib multiple times. Rocka climbed an elevator shaft, but was forced to jump back down. He was then attacked by arachnix. He escaped to Mr. Makuhero's quarters, and lowered the fail safe shield. He met up with the rest of Alpha 1. He then revealed himself as being part of the Hero Recon Team. Finally, he fought Black Phantom in the Assembly Tower, plugging him even more to over power him. ''The Doom Box'' During the period of time where Core Hunter was trying to re-create the Doom Box, Rocka was sent to an asteroid prison dubbed "The Stone" to interrogate Splitface on a tip given to Alpha 1 by Arctur, dealing with Speeda Demon, who had previously worked with Splitface in an alliance. After interrogating Splitface for a while; Rocka learned the Speeda Demon had sold a map carved by Deneb to Core Hunter detailing the locations of the Doom Box's several parts. Rocka then ventured to Arctur and Deneb's world hoping to find someone who knew something about the Doom Box, but found nobody, except Arctur waiting for him. Arctur then led him into the underground complex that was once the lab that he, Deneb and others worked in before teleporting away to bring the rest of Alpha 1 in, but while they were gone Core Hunter arrived with all three pieces of the box ready to unite them. Rocka quickly ran out of the tunnels and met with the rest of Alpha 1. Back in the lab there was a showdown with Core Hunter and tried to bluff him but, only succeeded in making him kill Arctur, before activating the Box. Although Actur before dying, enacted a plan to de-activate the Box, which ended largely in success, he caused the Box's power to feed into Core Hunter. Rocka tried to charge him but, failed when energy was syphoned from his system rendering him unconscious while Mark Surge defeated Core Hunter. He later recovered from his injuries. Abilities and Traits As Rocka was modeled after Furno, his personality is very similar to the former rookie. He is extremely headstrong and self-assured, willing to accept a challenge without thinking of his own limitations. His time spent in the training sphere has granted him intelligence and a diverse skill set. Appearance Rocka initially bore gold armor, while his eyes and Hero Core were colored white. In Rocka's 3.0 form, he wears gold and black armor, and retains his white eyes and Hero Core. His helmet now resembles that of a Lion, as a sign of his new powers. In breakout, he has a neon green head with gold and gunmetal armor. Weapons Rocka originally carried a shield as his main weapon. After his Upgrade to 3.0 form, he currently carries a large multifunctional claw, and has been known to use a projectile weapon with unknown effects. When he was upgraded to his breakout form, he carried a crossbow gun and energy shield. Shortly after the Breakout event; he is upgrade to his brain attack form, he now carries a Plasma Blade Sword and Razor Shield. Set Information Two Rocka sets were released in the summer of 2011. The first is a canister set which was marketed under the name “Rocka 3.0” (in conjunction with the other "3.0" sets in the wave). His product number is 2143 and the set contained 30 pieces, including a transparent green armor piece decorated with the name Rocka 3.0 and a lion pattern. His parts could be combined with Stormer 3.0 to create a combiner model, and a code printed under his canister lid could be entered at HeroFactory.com as part of the HeroPad feature. The second release was a large boxed set, entitled “Rocka XL.” This set depicts the same form of Rocka, on a larger scale. This larger version has the set number 2282 and contains 174 pieces, including two of the aforementioned printed armor pieces. 6202 Rocka was released on January 2012 as one of Winter Breakout sets. 44002 Rocka was released on January 1, 2013 as one of Winter Brain Attack sets. Appearances *''Savage Planet'' (First Appearance) *''Savage Planet'' *''Jungle Of Danger!'' *''Jungle Crushers'' *''Breakout'' *''Breakout (Game)'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission 1: The Doom Box (Book)'' *''Hero Factory Secret Mission 3: Collision Course (Book)'' *Brain Attack *''Hero Factory Brain Attack (Game)'' Trivia *Rocka is voiced by Tom Kenny in Savage Planet and Breakout. *Rocka was never a 1.0 hero as Stringer mentioned he was born with the upgrade. *Rocka appears to not have a first name. However he was credited as "Daniel Rocka" in some releases of the "Savage Planet" DVD, but LEGO hasn't confirmed that that's his name. See Also *Gallery External Links *Rocka 3.0 Building Instructions on LEGO.com *Rocka XL Building Instructions on LEGO.com Category:Characters Category:Sets Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory Alpha Team Category:Heroes Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Hero Factory Teams Category:Breakout Category:Rookie Category:2013 Category:Brain Attack